


Test subject: Neal C.

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dark Peter, Gen, Hurt Neal Caffrey, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Restraints, tracking device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal is being taken into custody by agent Peter Burke, but is he really an agent? Neal finds himself in the hands of a mad scientist.





	Test subject: Neal C.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written to fill the ‘Experiments by evil scientists’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

 

 

When Neal walks into the storage space, he expects to find Kate, but instead, the place is desolate. He takes a good look, but there is nobody here, he will need to give Mozzie a piece of his mind about his intel. Neal is just about to turn around, when he feels a sharp sting in his back, near his shoulder. He turns his head to see what it is, and sees a short red dart sticking out of his shoulder. When he wants to pull it out, a wave of dizziness hits him and he stumbles. He should try to get away, but for some reason, his legs aren´t cooperating. He pushes himself to take a step, but it is uncoordinated and all of his energy seems to be draining at an alarming rate.

Two men catch him when his knees buckle and he is gently lowered to the ground.

‘He is still conscious.’

‘Yeah, give it a minute, he will be out.’

‘W’ht?’ Neal tries, but his tongue seems no longer connected to his brain.

‘Shh… you’re safe. I´m going to take good care of you.’

Agent Burke. It is the last thought Neal has before everything falls away.

 

* *  *

 

Peter drives towards the bunker he prepared for his experiments. Neal is still out when he stops in front of the building.

‘Good evening doctor Burke, this is him?

‘Yes, this is Neal Caffrey.’

‘You finally caught him.’

Peter smiles. ‘I finally did, can you please take him to cell two? Settle him in, re-dress him and put him to bed. He will be out for a while.’

Peter walks into his office and starts up his computer. He opens the program that allows him to watch the security feeds from all the cells. He can see his two nurses removing Neal´s clothes and dressing him in plain white clothes. When they are done, they restrain his wrists and ankles to the bed. They are soft restraints so they shouldn’t hurt Neal. Peter is too well aware of Peter´s ability to escape from restraints.

The two nurses leave and report to Peter´s office.

‘We are done for tonight, go home. Thank you.’

When they are gone, Peter walks into Neal´s cell and studies Neal´s slack face. He gently touches Neal´s face. This is even better than he imagined while hunting Neal.

 

* *  *

 

Neal wakes disoriented and nauseous. It takes him a moment to realize where he is and that he is indeed kidnapped. That it wasn´t a dream. The room he is held in, is white and bright.

‘Help. Is there anybody?’

‘Of course there is someone.’

Neal startles at the answer and whips his head to the voice.

‘Agent Burke?’

‘Well actually it is doctor Burke.’

‘What?’ Neal is confused.

‘It will explain later, it seems like you are not the only conman in the room. But first I would like to take your vitals, just for the record.’

‘Don´t touch me.’ Neal starts to struggle.

Neal plans to head but Peter when he comes closer, but Peter is careful and calls in two nurses who restrain him further.

Neal curses at Peter, when he draws some blood. He connect a heart monitor and blood pressure monitor that immediately start blearing.

‘Calm yourself. I will take good care of you, we all will. There is no need to give yourself a heart attack.’ Peter says smiling.

‘Sorry that I don´t take your word for it, “Agent” Burke.’

Peter seem unfazed and disinfects Neal´s armpit. Neal´s heart rate increases again.

‘Wait, what´s in the IV?’

‘Nothing to worry yourself over.’

‘I don´t want it.’

‘Well, too bad.’ Peter opens the IV port and Neal can see the clear liquid slowly creeping towards his awaiting vein.

‘We will leave you be for now. I suggest you rest.’ Peter pats Neal on the shoulder.

 

* *  *

 

Neal startles awake when the bed he is laying on moves into a sitting position.

‘Good morning Neal.’

Neal doesn´t respond.

‘Will you be good? If you can, I will release your restraints so you can eat your breakfast. If you can´t, I will feed you. Your choice.’

Neal glares at Peter, but eventually deflates.

‘I can eat by myself.’

Peter nods approvingly and unbuckles the restraints. When Neal stays where he is, Peter hands Neal a plastic plate with a spinach omelet and two pieces of toast together with plastic cutlery.

‘Thank you.’

‘Look Neal, that is what I always appreciated in you, your courtesy.’

While Neal eats, Peter is taking notes. Neal studies the room, there is only one exit. The two nurses are on the opposite side of the room. In his mind he plots the escape route. One of the nurses turns his back to him and Peter is still engrossed in his notes.

Neal grabs the injection gun next to him and before the nurses can respond, his arm is around Peter´s throat. The nurses move closer.

‘Stay back.’ Neal calls out. He pulls Peter towards him.

‘Neal, can we refrain from the dramatics? We both know you can´t escape.’ Peter states calmly.

‘I´m sorry Peter, but I am not planning to find out what you have in store for me. Let´s go.’

He pulls Peter with him.

‘Unlock the door.’ He orders the nurse.

‘No.’

‘I will inject whatever is in this into your precious doctor.’

‘Go ahead. I´m sure doctor Burke forgive me some sedative sleep to keep you here.’

Peter is proud, he knew he picked the right men for this job. Calm and collected in a crisis.

‘I WILL DO IT.’

‘I know.’

Neal gasps when a sharp sting hits his thigh. He looks down and a syringe is sticking out of it.

‘I…’

‘It´s OK, Neal, no hard feelings, you had to try. I understand. But you also must understand that I can´t let you go. Not yet.’

Neal loses feeling in his fingers and the injection gun slips from his fingers. Peter steps away and Neal feels woozy.

‘St… Stay away.’ He slurs.

He staggers a couple of steps and goes down. But whatever Peter used, it is not knocking him out completely.

‘Put him back on the table please, use five point restraints, but leave his left leg bare. I should have done this immediately, oh well, my mistake.’

Neal weakly struggles but is no match to the three men. He is quickly put back. Neal´s heart rate picks up again when Peter opens a tray with medical equipment. He snaps gloves on and starts disinfecting Neal´s ankle.

‘Get me a local anesthetic please.’

Neal winces at the needle prick in his ankle.

‘It will only be a small incision. Can you please hand me one of the tracking devices?’

Neal´s mind is frantically trying to process it all. Tracking device? That means Peter is not planning on killing him off any time soon. But he is not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

‘Can you please check if it works.’

One of the nurses comes in with what looks like a scanner. The device beeps .

‘Good, now all I have to do is stitch this up. It shouldn´t scar.’

Neal can just lazily blink. He has a feeling that all his muscles are on strike.

‘I´ll explain the tracking device to you when you are more lucid. It has some interesting features. Now rest.’

Peter bandages up the ankle and leaves the room.

 

* *  *

 

Over the next day, Neal does his best to comply with Peter´s whims, he hasn´t done anything more than monitor Neal. The wound is healing fine and he is being fed, so Neal can´t complain, it could have been much worse.

‘I promised I would explain the tracking device.’ Peter says out of the blue.

Neal´s interest is immediately drawn.

‘As you know, I placed a tracking device in your left ankle. It has a GPS tracker, so I can pinpoint you to three feet. But what is interesting is that his has a couple of doses with a highly potent sedative. The device you are wearing is connected to my phone. So as you can see Neal, I can track you, but I can also render you unconscious with one press of a button.’

Neal is impressed. He should have known that Peter would come up with something this thorough.

‘So, to move on the proceedings, are you allergic to certain substances?’

Neal glares at Peter.

‘This information is for your own good, Neal. We wouldn´t want you to have adverse effects, would we?’

‘I hate you.’ Neal snarls.

‘No you don´t. You are impressed that I finally caught you. You know, I really am an FBI agent. But I also have a passion for the medical profession.’

‘What do you want from me?’

‘I did some research and I need to test it on humans. The animal test were encouraging, so now the next step. Oh and the higher ups also want some test done, so I might do them as well.’

‘Why me?’

‘Oh, don´t flatter yourself Neal, you are not the first test subject, nor the last. But I must admit I am very excited to test my hypothesis on you.’

‘What are you planning?’

‘Oh, let´s not spoil the fun, shall we. All in due time.’

‘What does Elizabeth think of all this?’

‘She doesn´t know, all she knows, she is married to a very dedicated FBI agent who works long hours bring justice to the world.’

Neal snorts.

‘She is married to a monster.” Neal spats out.

Peter seems unfazed by the remark.

 

* *  *

 

Neal doesn´t know how long he has been in the cell, when an opportunity arises. One of the nurses leaves to get some fresh linens and Neal sees his chance to get rid of the restraints. He creeps out of the room and hides before the nurse returns. The minute he realizes Neal has escaped, he raises the alarm and he can hear the nurse barking out orders, probably to security.

He tries to find a way out but all the doors are locked and he can´t find a way out of this concrete prison. He looks around frantically and then he notices a vent. Neal quickly opens the grid in front of it and shimmies in. He follows the fresh air and after what seems like forever, he is outside.

He starts running but it isn´t as quick as he normally would, having no shoes. He stops when he reaches the forest and he can hide a bit better. He checks out his surroundings to see what his next move should be. He finally decides to start running parallel to a track that he can see, they probably use it to get to a main road. He starts running.

 

* *  *

 

‘Doctor Burke, Neal escaped.’

‘What? how did that happen?’ Peter puts down his coffee and starts the tracking app. A red dot appears on the screen. It is moving towards the road, but Neal is still nowhere near a main road.

‘Shall I get the jeep?’

‘Yeah, but let him run some more. It is fascinating to see he is doing well, knowing that we only feed him the bare minimum and gave him mild sedation not so long ago. Let´s not spoil this for him, not yet. I shall send you the coordinates where you can find him.’

Peter is excited to see Neal moving. If there is one thing Neal is good at, it is running, he knows, it took him several years to catch the young man. When he thinks Neal must think he is really getting away, he pushes the button for the sedative. He can see the red dot immediately slowing down and stopping. He sends the coordinates to his men, before picking up his cup of coffee again.

 

* *  *

 

Neal blinks up at the white ceiling, he can hear Peter talking.

‘… when the needle entered the brain, test subject Neal C. complained about acute pain. In order to develop more decided reactions, the strength of the current was increased. The subject exhibited great distress and began to cry. Very soon, the left hand was extended as if in the act of taking hold of some object in front of him. The arm was agitated with some clonic spasm, his eyes became fixed and pupils widely dilated, his lips were blue and he was frothing at the mouth. His breathing became labored. He lost consciousness after nineteen minutes and forty three seconds and was violently convulsed on left side. They lasted five minutes and two seconds and were succeeded by a coma.

Subject returned to consciousness in forty two minutes from the beginning of the attack and complained of weakness and vertigo. No medication was administered.’

Neal listens in horror what happened to him, what is worse, he can´t remember any of it.

Peter must have noticed that Neal is awake, because he looks up from his notes.

‘Ah, you are awake, welcome back.’

Neal wants to ask something, but his vocal cords don´t seem to work.

‘Yes, you are not able to talk. I needed to give you a muscle relaxant. It also affects your vocal cords. While you aren´t able to swallow with the medication I have given you, I took the liberty to put in a NG-tube. This way it will be much easier to keep your weight up.’

Neal looks in horror.

‘Now, now, none of that, I know you have some food fetish and enjoys the finer things in life, but this way, I can feed you whatever you want, it may be the best 3 star meal, you won´t be able to taste it, so shall we try it.’

Peter takes a large syringe filled with some brown stuff and pushes it in the NG tube, he slowly pushes the plunger down and Neal can feel the tube expand in his noise, he probably would have gagged if not that his muscles are all paralyzed. But that would mean…

It is only now that he realizes he is intubated as well. He can´t help the tears that well up.

‘Shh… it is alright. You are alright, I will make sure of that.’ Peter strokes Neal´s hair.

Peter takes another syringe and empties it. Neal´s stomach feels full and he is uncomfortable. Peter immediately picks up on it.

‘Does your stomach feels full? OK, I will stop. But if you ever try to escape again, I will not be so benevolent. Didn´t you remember the tracker? Why did you do it, see if you could be smarter than me? You really think you are smarter than me, don´t you?’

It is not that Neal can respond so he just stares at Peter´s face. How could he have misjudged the man. He would have never expected that behind the drab exterior of this agent was this mad scientist. Neal is getting real uncomfortable and he tries to plead with his eyes.

‘You need to use the bathroom? Yeah, that is the benefit of getting little food, you don´t need regular bathroom breaks. Oh well, I knew what I was getting into when I gave you the feeding tube. Just let it go, Neal.’

The embarrassment colors his cheeks and Peter notices.

‘There is nothing to be embarrassed about. We are medical professionals. You soiled yourself during the experiment, so we have seen it all.’

Neal doesn´t want to give Peter the satisfaction but he hasn´t have any control over his body.

‘Good, we now know you don´t have any bowl obstructions. Nurse Spathis, can you please come and help me clean up Neal?’

The nurse peels away the sheet and quickly and efficiently strips Neal of his soiled clothes. The nurse clinically and professionally cleans Neal and re-dresses him.

‘So what is next? Oh, the higher ups want to see the effects of large volume waterboarding so they can adjust the procedure according to the results.’

Neal´s heart rate spikes.

‘Now, now, no need to worry, this will all over in a jiffy. We will prepare the table and the water. Oh nurse Spathis, add some saline in the water.’

The man nods and leaves the room.

‘What most people don´t know Neal, is that adding saline to the water prevents putting the subject in a coma or killing them through over-ingestion of large amounts of fresh water. This way, we can have more fun. We will wait of course until the muscle relaxant has left your system.’

Neal´s heart drops, this man is not who he thought he was. He had so much fun leading him all over the world, chasing him, little did he know that he was being chased by a monster.

When they come back with the buckets of water, Neal wants to scream, fight, escape, but he can´t. A single tear falls from his eye.

 

* *  *

 

‘Sleep deprivation test were performed on test subject Neal C. in forty eight, ninety six and one hundred and eighty hour increments.

These tests were intended to help judge the emotional and physical effects of the techniques so as to calibrate the level of pain experienced by detainees during interrogation and to determine if using certain types of techniques would increase a subject´s susceptibility to severe pain.’

Peter closes his note book and looks back in the cell Neal is kept in. He has to admit that the young man looks like a shadow of himself. He is huddling in a corner of his cell, rocking. Maybe he should give him some rest, and maybe a treat. Because he is not ready to part with Neal, he has so many more plans for the young man.

But he needs to continue. So he takes the two vials and enters Neal´s cell.

‘Hi Neal, I have here two vials…’

 

 

 

 


End file.
